


The Moon in His Hands

by Smile_Fox



Category: Belch Huggins - Fandom, Bowers Gang - Fandom, Henry Bowers - Fandom, IT, IT - Stephen King, Patrick Hockstetter - Fandom, Victor Criss - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_Fox/pseuds/Smile_Fox
Summary: Who would have thought that summer school would actually make a difference in Patrick Hockstetter's life? The new girl's mom tutors kids at their home for extra spending money and the town's top psychopaths are first on the list. Luna lazily wanders into her living room after a rough night's sleep, only to come face to face with Henry and Patrick perched on her couch. Not many kids can claim their first encounter with the Bowers gang was in their pajamas. Patrick can hardly wait to get his hands on the new girl, but when he finally grasps Luna will she be everything he expected her to be? The gang becomes interested in his newest fascination and Luna seems to have eyes for Victor Criss. Unwilling to let her slide from his fingers, Patrick uses every trick in his book to make sure she'll somehow be his.Missing posters in the back of Luna's mind remain a constant reminder that even Henry and his gang aren't safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first attempt at publishing one of my fan fictions, but I am an experienced writer. If there's anything I can improve on, or if you have ideas regarding plot then please let me know! I'll always be happy to listen to my readers if I can possibly work in their ideas :) I am here to serve.
> 
> Too much Luna? Not enough of the boys? Not enough Luna? Something out of character that needs to be fixed to make the story more genuine? Tell me everything. I thrive on constructive criticism!

Chapter 1

 

It was summer vacation in the small township of Derry and all the kids were out enjoying the sunshine and lack of responsibility…all accept Henry Bowers and his creepy friend Patrick Hockstetter. They were both stuck inside the quaint little residence of the town’s newest tutor. Both their parents had gotten together and planned for their sons to make up their lack of education over the summer with the only tutor in town who would take them…a lady who had no idea what fresh hell she was signing up for. The same could be said for Luna Elhart. She lived in the house with her mother who was busy gathering some paperwork in her office. It’s a shame she didn’t catch her daughter in time to warn her about the guests in their living room, allowing Luna to come across the pair with a shock. Tiptoeing down the hall with silence and poise comparable to a house cat and clad in her favorite over sized green sweater, the blonde wandered right into her living area with a cup of tea in hand. She paused, looking Henry and Patrick dead in the eyes. They glanced up and maintained eye contact in turn, both parties just staring blankly for a moment before Luna broke into a warm smile and asked, “You must be sentenced here for summer school, huh?” 

Henry’s dull stare turned agitated while Patrick couldn’t help but grin devilishly. No one told him their tutor had a pretty little daughter, and seeing her moving about the house in just a loose sweater with pajama shorts was more than a pleasant surprise. Henry caught onto his friends excited leering and began to realize for himself that the situation might have just improved for the both of them. He smirked and responded, “Please tell me you’re the tutor.”

Rolling her citrine hazel eyes at his attempts to flirt, Luna’s smile only grew wider before she walked into the room and set her cup down next to the comfy chair she liked to call her spot. Sympathetically she shook her head. “No, I’m her daughter. My name’s Luna…she might be in her office for a while, so do you guys want something to drink?” Might as well start off on the right foot. Little did Luna realize she was buttering up the two most psychotic boys in Derry High. Patrick crossed one leg lazily over the over and leaned back, dust green eyes lingering heavily on her slender frame beneath the bulk of her sweater. His eyes snapped up to meet Luna’s gaze when she asked if they’d like a drink, drawling confidently, “Depends on what you have, sweetheart.” Luna felt her face flush, though she didn’t melt into a puddle of hormones and giggles like most girls did when complimented by a handsome boy. Instead she just chuckled and turned towards the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder to him. “Soda, tea, or water, sweetheart.”

“Soda would be nice, honey dearest.” Patrick answered back sarcastically, Henry adding, “Make that two.” Returning with two glass bottles dangling between her long fingers, Luna would drop them down on the coffee table in front of them before scooting by to her favorite chair. If she’d bothered to keep an eye on the two of them while she passed by, she might have noticed their eyes glued to her rear end. Hockstetter hummed in approval while his friend popped the cap off his drink, leaning as close to this enchanting young lady as the couch arm could possibly let him. Hockstetter addressed her in a velvety tone, saying, “Well aren’t you a friendly one? The name’s Patrick.”

“Henry.” Bowers mentioned his own name after gulping down a huge sip of cola. Luna just smiled at the two of them and slung her legs over one arm of the chair, leaning her back against the other. She dug into the cushions and pulled out a remote, tossing it to Patrick before getting back to her cup of tea. Never before had someone made sitting incorrectly look as sophisticated as Luna did in Patrick’s eyes just then, AND she handed him a TV remote? Oh, he liked her a lot already. Henry couldn’t think up anything unpleasant about her in that moment either. Here they were expecting an awful morning spent digging into math problems and then in strolls Luna with sugar, caffeine, nice legs, and television. “And she just keeps getting nicer, doesn’t she?” Patrick couldn’t stop ogling over her, wishing she’d drop herself right onto his lap. It was a pleasant change for him to receive positive attention from a pretty girl. Most of the women in Derry already knew what he was like and would have retreated to the safety of their locked bedrooms if they saw him and Henry sprawled out on their couch first thing in the morning. This one however made herself right at home in their presence, bringing gifts and a pair of lips that just made Patrick want to sink his teeth into her. Luna responded with her attention seemingly on the TV, “I try.”

The boys stopped on a rerun of their favorite cartoon, evident by the T-Shirt Patrick had on. For at least ten minutes the three of them sat around the living room watching a sadistic cat chase around a generally innocent, albeit a bit of a smart ass mouse, drinking their sodas and tea in silence. Occasional laughter broke the quiet between them, glances falling on Luna every now and then who was well contented to keep her eyes peeled to the screen. “Eh-hem.” All three of them looked up to see Ms. Elhart senior standing in the doorway, shooting Luna a look of exasperation while clearing her throat. Taking a stern tone, Luna’s mom chided her daughter. “Rotting my student’s brains with cartoons before I have to repair all the damage they’ve done?” To which her daughter offered up a cheeky grin, proud of herself when she responded with, “Isn’t it the perfect crime though? I ruin their minds with junk while you make money undoing all the pixel induced damage.”

“You were watching them too though, Luna. I think that means you should have to stay for tutoring as well.” Patrick deviously schemed his way into keeping the fun going, Henry grinning at the direction this was taking. Luna’s eyes sparkled for a moment as she retorted matter-of-factly. “I have too much brain matter though, so mind rotting technology might just be the only thing stopping me from running out of room in there.” Henry was about to call her a smart ass, or something on that level when Ms. Elhart interrupted by turning off the TV and dropping some papers onto the table for the both of them. The older woman stated, “No, but Luna should be practicing. Go in the den and work on your piano lessons while I do this. When you’re done you can go out and explore the town if you want.” At this Luna’s infallible charm faltered, a frown on those lips Patrick couldn’t stop fantasizing about. She didn’t seem to like being told to practice, that much was clear to him. Still she listened, setting her tea down for the last time before leaving them to their work. Luna’s mother called out after she left the room much to the boy’s dislike, “And get dressed!” mumbling to herself about her improper child wearing pajamas in front of people she didn’t even know.  
As her mother struggled to work with her newest students, piano music began to fill the entire house with dulcet tones. It was clearly a classical piece, lively in tempo and flourishing with complicated chord changes. The girl had some skill; even Henry who hated that sort of music couldn’t help but wonder how long it took to learn piano like Luna had. The hours passed by surprisingly quickly, the music having stopped for some time before they were told their lessons were over for the day. Ms. Elhart instructed them to return Wednesday for their next session, picking up the empty soda bottles when Luna emerged into view once more. This time she wore a more ladylike outfit. “Now that’s more like it.” Her mother approved before vanishing from the room. It was a simple lavender dress that fit her body well…in a prudish, proper sort of way, with her long blonde hair in loose waves. Patrick hated to admit it, but she somehow looked less stunning than she had before. She looked uncomfortable and certainly less cheerful, self conscious even. Nothing quite like the interestingly confident girl he’d be exposed to earlier. “Done for the day?” Luna asked, plucking her purse off of the coat hanger by the door. Henry groaned, “Fuck yes we are.”

“And where are you running off to?” The taller of the two coaxed an answer out of her and slipped his hands into his pockets. Now that they were standing up Luna had a good look at Patrick and Henry. Henry was a handsome boy with an expressive face, something she could appreciate, but Patrick…Dear god her heart fluttered when she noticed those mile long legs of his and the way he leered at her with a sly smile. For someone her own age, Hockstetter had an A+ in her books as far as looks were concerned. “Nowhere in particular…why?” She responded, to which he charmingly offered, “We could show you around…” Patrick stepped a bit closer, looming over her like a tall, dark, attractive shadow. If only she knew what a freak he really was before admittedly letting his charming facade woo her over to the dark side. Henry didn’t want to be left out, slinking beside her as well and adding, “We have a car. Anywhere you wanna go, babe.” Her skin crawled in all the best ways, the thrill of running off with a couple of hot guys to explore her new town becoming all too much to resist. A bit shyer than she intended to sound, Luna agreed, “Sure. That sounds fun…but something tells me that my mom would have a heart attack…”

“Your mom doesn’t have to know.” Like the devil on her shoulder, Hockstetter whispered in her ear. Luna looked around him towards her mom’s office while the boys waited for an answer, trying to decide if she really should take their offer or not.

“Mom! I’m going out!” Luna called, listening for a reply. 

“Alright! Be safe!” Her mother called from the sanctity of her desk chair, trying to get rid of the headache tutoring Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter gave her. She wouldn’t notice a thing if Luna just sneaked away to have a day out with her new friends…at least she thought they might end up becoming friends if she agreed to go with them. “Let’s go.” Luna whispered, earning smiles from both of the deviants she was about to hop into a car with.

“That’s a good girl.” Patrick practically purred against the side of her neck, shaking Luna down to the core.


	2. Running with the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna agrees to spend the day with Patrick and the rest of the Bowers gang, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: As usual, please feel free to leave tips and ideas in the comments! Thank you to anyone reading my work. It's really fun for me to share things here that I normally keep to myself in day to day life.

Chapter 2.

 

Patrick’s hand snaked its way around Luna’s waist and for a moment she thought he might pull her into him, but soon the unlatching of the lock on the door behind her offered some relief. “Lady’s first.”

 

The wind was blowing gently outside, bowing the branches of the birch tree in Luna’s front yard. The smell of freshly cut grass was carried on the breeze and the sunlight overhead was filtering through rain heavy clouds. An odd looking day to say the least, but Luna expected the best from it. She scanned the street for any sign of a car other than her mom’s old Cadillac, but there was nothing to be seen. Inquisitive she wondered out loud, “I thought you guys had a car?” Henry looked back at her as they left the front yard and began down the sidewalk towards downtown. He answered, “It’s technically our friend’s car. He’s waiting with it at the arcade.”

“Oh.” That made sense. Patrick as usual was quick to make the situation feel awkward by prodding, “Would you have come if we lied?” Luna nodded, crossing her arms to brace herself against the wind. “I don’t like being lied to, but probably. Cars are fun, but it’s not the whole reason I’d want to hang out.” Hockstetter took that as a sign to move in closer, interpreting Luna’s answer incorrectly from its original intent. While Luna meant to be genuine and show interest in them that was purely innocent, Patrick believed as always that any woman with a reason to be near him was looking for one thing only…Luna began to get the hint when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and draped a carefree hand too closely to her chest. He leaned in to nibble at the lobe of her velvety soft ear, eliciting a partial laugh/gasp from the much smaller girl. “Patrick! What the hell? Knock it off!” She rejected the attention playfully and tilted her head down to pull herself from the gentle clasp of his pearly whites. Luna skipped a stride forward once free from him, falling in step with Henry who was watching the scene unfold with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Oh come on, girl. If you’re gonna run with the big dogs, you gotta take a few licks here and there.” Patrick easily caught up to her, sneaking his hand around the back of her neck and squeezing slightly, just enough to cause pressure without restricting air flow. Luna tried not to take it too seriously, though she was beginning to worry. Stopping and in turn causing the others to halt, Luna forewarned them, “I know we started off pretty intimate, being that you both saw me in my pajamas this morning before you even knew my name, but I’m not that fast…”

“What are you some kind of prude?” Henry moved closer, Patrick’s long bony fingers still latched onto the back of her neck. The taller boy growled in her ear, “Scared baby?” Annoyed, Luna showed a brief flash of aggression and slapped the hand from her neck, stepping back so they were both within view when she answered, “Neither.” The blonde girl paused and let a smile take over her lips once more, lightening the mood somehow by several hundred watts of pure electric personality. “I realize you’re both flirting pretty hard. I’m not oblivious and I think you should know that I’m fine with that. I think I like the attention, hell, I may even need it right now! I’ve got an asshole back in NC who needs a serious breaking up with, and having a couple of cute guys around to cheer me up would be amazing…but-”

“Then what’s the problem, sweetie?” Hockstetter took a confident stance as if presenting himself to Luna, expecting her to come to him. She only rolled her eyes and stuck to her guns. “The problem is I’m not like other girls. I don’t like…this.” Luna gestured to the ridiculous dress her mother bought for her, never allowing her to ever dress the way she wanted to and instead picking out things her daughter felt unnatural in. She resumed, “I was comfortable just sitting around watching TV with you guys and being myself…If you want me to keep hanging around, make me feel like that every time we’re together. In other words my mom is an overbearing jerk who’s trying to live vicariously through me and when you both asked me to come along I couldn’t refuse. You just see some dainty little piece of ass right now when you look at me…right?” Both shrugged, wondering where she was going with this. Really the only reason they were still listening was the possibility that a girl would actually WANT to be hit on by them. Most of them would sneer and cower, avoiding the Bowers gang for plenty of healthy minded reasons.

Luna continued, “I don’t want to be that anymore. My mom thinks women should dress like ‘ladies’ and spend their days looking for a husband to validate their existence. I don’t need that…it’s bullshit. I want to be more like you guys seem to be. Tough, happy to be yourselves, not conforming to expectations, doing what you want. If you want me to reciprocate any kind of affection then just help me get away from all of that god awful fakeness.”

“I get it. You hate being the good girl everyone wants you to be and so you were hoping we could give you an outlet. You want to be yourself…usually that kind of talk sounds a little faggy to me, but I guess it suits a wimpy ass little girl like you.” That might have come off as harsh to just about anyone Henry said it too, but something in his tone wasn’t quite as vicious as he usually was. Was he being coy? Patrick gave up his attempts to draw his new plaything closer to him, going along with Henry by saying, “If that’s what you really want, then you have to give us something in return.”

“Oh, for the love of- What?” Exasperation was thick in Luna’s voice.

“I’ll tell you after today’s over. Hang out with us and when it’s time to go home, I’ll name our price. You can go home after today without accepting and we’ll just go on treating you like any other new kid in town. No strings attached. Deal?” Hockstetter outstretched his hand to Luna, urging her to take it with a sly curve on his lips. If only she’d known how they treated the new kids. Luna thought it over for a moment, having a pretty clear idea of what they might want. They were teenage bad boys (just how bad they were, Luna wasn’t sure) looking to pick up a chick for their supposed gang to sport around. They wanted a pretty face, a nice body that was always available. Luna wasn’t dumb by far, but that didn’t mean she always made the best decisions for herself. That was the curse of the wise. She knew too much for a girl her age and that knowledge made the world a boring and crooked place in her mind, a place without meaning. Too often had Luna spent hours pondering the meaning of it all, coming to the conclusion that life was too short to waste it trying to live up to someone else’s standards. She wanted to experience life the way she deemed fit, taking all the consequences of her actions because it’s what made her feel alive. It made her feel real. Patrick and Henry, for as short a time as they’d been in her life, made the world feel real…so naturally she said, “Deal.”

 

 

They explored the town a bit on foot, Patrick pointing out the theater and arcade next door as they approached it. There was a cyan blue Trans AM parked outside with a couple of boys their age leaning against it. One guy was easily seen from a distance with his large build and black cap, the other looking like a male copy of Luna with his bleach blonde hair and light skin. The two could have been related. Henry waved over to them. “Hey!” He called, gaining their attention. Big guy pushed off the car first and Blondie soon after, noticing that they had a cute girl in tow. The bleached boy questioned, “Who do we have here?”  
“The tutor’s daughter. She’s new here, so we agreed to show her around.” Henry didn’t go too deep into explanations, moving aside so Luna could introduce herself. She offered a hand to her look alike first, warm and inviting eyes portraying genuine interest. “Hi there, I’m Luna.” 

“A pretty name for a pretty girl. I’m Victor, but you can call me Vic.” He was more respectful with personal space than the others had been so far, yet the aura he was giving off made Luna feel naturally drawn to him. Everything about Vic gave off this gravitational pull that just wanted to suck Luna in, figuratively of course. A literal pull like that would be the scientific anomaly of the ages. She blushed lightly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear unsuccessfully, gushing, “It’s nice to meet you Vic! I really love your hair. Did you do it yourself?” Patrick found himself slightly annoyed at this. Why was Vic so special? Already HIS new girl was practically begging Vic for attention, when he was the one who spotted her first. Luna wasn’t Patrick’s girl however, she was just along for the ride, but to the sociopath behind her anyone he decided to give his time to belongs to him in some way, even Henry! He was a god in his own opinion, and Luna was only there for his amusement. In Patrick’s mind she should know better than to favor someone over him if she was special enough not to get the less personable side to his fascination, aka the most morbid of his curiosities.

Victor replied, “No, Belch actually helped. Do you dye your hair, or is that natural?” Even his voice was smooth, much like everything else about Victor.

“It turned out great! I just lighten mine with lemon juice and-” Luna was cut off by an agitated groan and an arm falling around her neck. “Enough with the hair talk, ladies. Let’s go for a ride.” Patrick was pleased when his insistence was obeyed, everyone heading for the car in agreement. Belch snickered and leaned over to Luna. “Don’t worry, he grows on you.” And after examining the clinging arm around her shoulders, Luna said, “I think he already has.”

“Like a fungus.” Henry pulled the passenger’s side seat forward so the others could crawl into the back, Victor jumping in first and Hockstetter lowering his hand to the crook of Luna’s back possessively. “Get in.” He ordered and she listened. He enjoyed the level of compliance she was showing him, though it wasn’t fear driven like he usually received from his victims. She did as he said simply because it’s what she wanted to do at the moment. It wasn’t the same, but had its own charm in comparison to a quivering lip and terror in her eyes. He’d play this out for a while, perhaps. Luna scooted into the small backseat between Victor and Patrick, the doors shutting as everyone got themselves situated. “Where too?” Belch asked Henry who apparently called most of the shots among them. He thought for a moment, cranking himself around to see their newest companion sandwiched between two lanky boys. The sight was funny to him, affecting his normal tough guy attitude when he talked. “What sort of things do you like to do, Luna? And I swear if you say shopping or getting your hair done I’ll kick you out of this car faster than you can say women’s suffrage.”

She smirked at that comment, not usually one to get all huffy about a few jabs every now and then. “Please, this hair is naturally gorgeous, and if I go shopping it’ll be for something less embarrassing than this preppy floral nightmare I’ve been forced to wear.” Patrick chuckled but snagged her by the chin and forced Luna to look straight at him, warning dominantly, “Didn’t I tell you to quit talking about hair? Do it again and I’ll take care of your dress problem for you.” The mood went from light hearted and fun, to ice cold in the blink of an eye. The girl he held firmly in his hand had wide eyes locked onto his, hazel clashing with green like emeralds and gold. She shuddered to think about what he meant by that and if he was serious, answering with an involuntary tremble. “S-Sorry…”

The sociopath noticed the hurt look about her, relaxing and accepting her apology before he pushed too far. No need to move too quickly. He’d have all summer to assert himself as her new everything. “It’s alright. No need to give me those sad eyes. It was only a warning, sweetheart.” Just like that the heavy atmosphere lifted and everyone was back to discussing plans for the day as if nothing happened. Luna was shaking now, unable to help herself as the adrenaline from the sudden display of control coursed through her body. Patrick released her chin and dropped his hand, keeping his other arm resting on the seat behind her neck. Victor must have realized she was shaken by that little scene and moved his arm to brush against hers. Luna thought it might have been an accident at first, but Vic kept it there and shared a quiet glance with her. She had no way of interpreting the meaning behind his touch, but Luna thought perhaps he meant to comfort her. Whatever he meant by it, it worked. She calmed down and jumped back into the conversation a bit less enthusiastically than she had been recently. “Where do you guys like to hang out in the summer?” Belch answered her this time while Henry flicked through a case of heavy metal tapes. “I don’t think you’d like sitting around the junk yard. There’s always the Barrens, but the Losers Club has occupied it ever since B-B-Bill’s little brother died.”

Blinking Luna responded, “There is so much context that I’m missing out on…I don’t find it hard to believe that you guys frequent the junk yard, and no I actually wouldn’t mind going if you like hanging out there…but what’re the Barrens, who are the Losers Club, and who’s B-B-Bill?”

“An old water filled quarry, a group of stupid brats who annoy the piss out of us, and the ring leader of said group who has an irritating stutter.” Vic answered for Belch. 

“Oh, well swimming sounds really fun, but I don’t have my bathing suit with me-” Luna started but Henry interrupted. “You don’t need one. Just swim in your underwear.” There was a lewd insinuation in what he just said. 

“I’d rather not…” Luna stated, monotone, and Henry argued back, “I thought you said you weren’t a prude?”

“I’m not! It’s just…god Henry, it’s not my boobs that I’m trying to hide! I don’t like my mid section, so no.” That only made him want to know why. To Henry, being body conscious if you weren’t over weight was just unheard of. “What’s wrong with your fucking stomach? It’s not like you’re a porker or anything. You look fit to me.” Luna sighed and leaned forwards to put her elbows up on the backs of their seats. “That’s sweet of you, kind of. Since we’re having trouble deciding on a plan, here’s a suggestion. We grab some hot dogs and marshmallows from a store, go to that junkyard you guys like so much, start up a fire, and roast stuff for lunch. Sound good?” Henry sarcastically sneered at her. “Are you buying?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I couldn’t pay.” Her answer mulled over well with the gang, pleasing their leader in particular. While it was his gang, Henry more than often had no money to pay for himself and had to ask his friends to cover him, or more so they just automatically assumed they’d have to pay for him by now. “Alright, we’ll do that.” 

Belch pulled away from the curb and the music got cranked up to the max. Metallica blared through the speakers and the boys started enthusing about how cool it would be to travel to one of their shows. The ride was bumpy and Belch seemed to drive with a mission in mind to commit every traffic violation that existed, but they reached the grocery store in one piece. Henry commanded the group like always, telling someone to go inside with Luna as if she couldn’t handle a little shopping by herself. Victor volunteered and crawled out behind Luna, over Patrick who glowered just loud enough for only the bleach blonde to hear. “You can play with her, but she’s mine.” Victor shot him a look and complained, “Dude, weird! Chill the fuck out.”

“What?” Luna’s brow furrowed in confusion and both Victor and Patrick replied simultaneously, “Nothing.”

The two blondes strolled up to the grocery store side by side, Victor pretending to open the automatic doors for her. His companion giggled with a smile on her face the entire time they were inside. Luna picked up some hot dogs and buns, a bag of marshmallows, and a case of cream sodas so they’d have something to drink. While in line waiting for the old lady in front of them to fish a penny from her wallet, Victor couldn’t help but ask, “So do your parents just give you sympathy money for being the new kid in town, or...?” Luna shook her head. “Actually, I make my own money. I get royalty checks every week for a couple of records I took part in.” Vic’s eyes lit up and Luna had to stop him right there before he thought he was in the store with someone famous. “It’s not for anything cool. I wrote a few piano compositions last year that were published with some other works and I saved up any money I won from music competitions. My mom’s been making me play since I was old enough to know what music was.”

“That sounds pretty cool to me.” Vic smiled at her and Luna felt her cheeks warm up.

They left the store with a couple bags. Vic carried most of them for Luna who ‘doesn’t look strong enough to lift a dead fly’ as Patrick was just mentioning to Henry at the sight of them reemerging. They loaded up the trunk and climbed back inside where Luna plopped down beside Patrick. Determined to make up for the strange aggression he showed earlier, since she desperately wanted to make friends out of the Bowers gang, Luna handed him a marshmallow she snagged from the bag before locking it up in the back. “You waaaaan-it?” She purposely talked with a cute accent and squished the puffy white sugar snack a couple times. Patrick grinned and opened his mouth for her to drop it in there. Luna hesitated. “You’re gonna bite me.”

“She learns fast.” Henry laughed, and Patrick insisted with an, “Aaaah.”

Too smart to fall for the near certain trap (Like a freaking cat on its back asking for belly rubs. Yeeeeaaaah right. It’s an attack waiting to happen. Calm down THE DEVIL.) Luna placed the treat on her palm and fed it to him like one feeds a horse, with her fingers out of reach and her thumb tucked away. Patrick didn’t have time to protest because ‘his girl’ smooshed it against his lips insistently. With a defeated groan Hockstetter took the marshmallow and lightly smacked her on the leg. The gang drove out into the boondocks and eventually turned into the huge junk yard outside of town. Cars upon cars were stacked like towers there and trashed furniture from decades gone by was piled around every available corner. “Home sweet home!” Belch shut off the car and stepped out, everyone else following after. Luna and Victor unloaded the goods and trailed behind the others who led them to a worn out pair of couches situated around a makeshift fire pit in the middle of the yard. It was like a fortress made of old vehicles and broken beer bottles. 

“Someone start up the fire.” Henry ordered and Patrick happily obliged, flicking open his lighter and snatching a nearby aerosol can. “My pleasure!”

Luna jumped back when Patrick lit a pile of paper and broken furniture pieces with his homemade flame thrower, accidently rubbing her back up against Belch who caught her with large hands around her shoulders. “Easy there, jumpy.” Luna moved out of his grasp shyly, apologizing and crossing her arms while she tried not to let herself look startled. Luna hated to seem any kind of vulnerable around them. She wanted to be LIKE them, or at least she thought she did. If Luna had seen half the atrocities even just one of the gang’s members had committed in his spare time, she’d never agree to follow them around like this.

“I think it’s lit, Patrick.” Luna cleared her throat, and he teased, “What? Too hot for yah babe?” She hid a small smile behind her loosely curled up fingers. “Oh yeah.”

“Does anyone have something to sharpen some cooking sticks with?” Victor asked everyone in general, to which the only response was a steel blade flicking open with a lethal sounding click just behind Luna. Henry grinned evilly.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you all liked this! Leave ideas and tips in the comments if you have any and I'll be happy to read them! Got ideas for a separate fan fiction? Gimme that sweet sweet inspiration >:D
> 
> Also, I do write on roleplaying sites as well and am always happy to find more friends to be a complete nerd with! (I'm inactive now, but if someone is interested, I have way too much time these days and would probably be happy to get that going again.)


End file.
